


Hogtied Hotch

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blackmail material, Bondage, Captured by unsub, hogtied, what are friends for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Hotch is hogtied, and he hopes he gets free before his team finds him.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Hogtied Hotch

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Bad Things Happen Bingo!!
> 
> Square: Hogtied.

Hotch hoped that his team arrived soon. But late enough that he was free, as the position that he was currently bound in was  _ humiliating.  _

He concentrated on trying to free…. An appendage. Somehow. 

Being hogtied was  _ not fun at all. _

Why the unsub targeted  _ him  _ made perfect sense, though. They profiled that the unsub was using substitutes for his first employer, who had raped and severely took advantage of him. Hotch was the leader of his team, he had a say as to who was on it… and one of his team members was significantly younger than the rest. Just like the unsub. Add into the fact that Hotch and the substitute both were tall, dark haired, and with a semi-permanent scowl on his face, and Hotch was the one who needed to go in the unsub’s eyes. 

Hotch bit his tongue as he tried to work his way out of the bonds he was currently in. The unsub knew his knots, Hotch would have to give him credit for that. It was just that he was wishing that he had a fucking knife. 

He heard the sounds of the wood breaking and Morgan’s booming voice shout the unsub’s name- Matthew Warner- and that the FBI was here. He redoubled his efforts. His head was fuzzy from the likely concussion he had, which didn’t help his situation. 

Fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck.  _

Hotch inner nerd came out as he started using the swears he learned from his favorite sci-fi show. Just the English versions since his Chinese wasn’t the greatest. 

Unfortunately, his team came in during this very bad time. 

In other words, as soon as he angrily shouted, “ _ Son of a drooling monkey and a whore! _ ” 

“Who’s that?” Rossi asked, placing his gun back in his holster. 

Hotch gave his friend the timeless Hotchner Glare while Rossi just stood there, looking amused. “Help me, Dave!” he barked. 

“Or what?” Rossi chuckled. “Looks like I’ve got the upper hand here.” He looked over at the hogtied Hotch. 

“David!” Hotch snapped. 

“Oh, alright,” Rossi laughed. “But first- blackmail material.” 

“I hate you,” Hotch growled as Rossi took out his phone and snapped a picture of him. Great. Now there was a picture of him concussed, hogtied, and with fairly bad rope burn floating on Rossi’s phone. A dangerous place. 

“You would do the same to me,” Rossi chuckled before coming over to help Hotch get free before the rest of the team found him. 

Absolutely  _ humiliating.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
